Mobile communication devices are electronic devices that are used for mobile voice and/or data communications based on wireless network connectivity, which can be provided by base stations known as cell towers or sites. Most traffic from or to a mobile communication device may go through a very limited number of cell towers, for example 80% of traffic through less than ten cell towers.